chateaudeversailles_slfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Noailles
MAISON NOIALLES NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ludwikamaria or lisamarie.mcwinnie TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1770) The House or family of Noailles was a French noble family. Their name comes from the castle of Noailles in Ayen. The first member of this family to become famous was Antoine Noailles (1504 – 1562). He was Admiral of France and ambassador to England. Members of the family held several titles. One of these titles, Duke of Noailles was created in 1663. Other younger males were often given the title of Count of Ayen. The title of "Prince of Poix" was usually used by the heir to the Mouchy dukedom. Heirs to the Noailles dukedom were given the courtesy title of Duke of Ayen. The family produced four cardinals, several marshals of France and cadets. House of Noialles owned a large townhouse in Paris called the Hôtel de Noailles. FIRST DUC # ANNE de Noailles, Cte d’Ayen, Duc de Noailles, Marquis de Montclar, Gov of Cerdagne, Roussilon, Rouergue and Perpignan (1663- Feb 15th 1678) - Wife, married Dec 13th 1645: Louise Boyer, Duchess de Noailles (Oct 25th 1632-May 22nd 1697) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # Jean Louis Paul François de Noailles, Duc de Noailles, Duc d'Ayen (Oct 26th 1734 - Oct 20th 1824) age 36y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife 1, married 25 1st Feb 1748: Henriette Anne Louise d'Aguessau, Duchess de Noailles (1734 - Jul 22nd 1794 guillotined at Paris) age 36y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife 2, married 1796 : Elisabeth Wilhelmie Justine von Mosheim, Duchess de Noailles (1770 Gardanne, Switzerland - 1824) no children * Adrien Paul Louis de Noailles, (Sep 17th 1748 Paris - Sep 7th 1748) stillborn * Anne Pauline Dominique de Noailles, Marquise de Montagu (Jun 22nd 1749 Paris - Jan 29th 1839) age 21y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband, married May 12th 1769 St.Roch, Paris: Joachim de Montagu-Beaune, Marquis de Pouzols (Dec 26th 1743 - Jan 8th 1834) age 27y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((childless marriage)) * Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles, Marquise de la Fayette (Nov 2nd 1750 - Dec 24th 1807) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband, married Apr 11th 1765: Marie Joseph Paul Yves du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette (Sep 6th Chavaniac 1749 - May 20th 1834) age 21y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Henriette du Motier, Mlle du Motier (1765–1778) ** Anastasie Louise Pauline du Motier, M. du Motier (1767–1863) ** Georges Washington Louis Gilbert du Motier, M. du Motier (1773–1849) ** Marie Antoinette Virginie du Motie, Mlle de Motier (1774–1849) * Françoise Antoinette Louise de Noailles, Marquise du Roire (Sep 3rd 1751 - Aug 3rd 1775) age 19y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband 1, married Nov 28th 1767: Marie François Scipion de Grimoard de Beauvoir du Roure, Marquis du Roure (4 Oct 4th 1746 - Apr 17th 1769) deceased - Husband 2, married Nov 26th 1772: Jean François Bérenger Cte de Thézan du Poujol, (Dec 18th 1745 - Oct 24th 1804) age 25y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((Marquise du Roire, a widow to her first husband will be marrying her second husband in a year 1772 but then dies herself two years after that in a year 1775, no children)) * Anne Jeanne Baptiste Georgette Adrienne Pauline Louise Catherine Dominique de Noailles, Mlle de Noialles (Nov 11th 1752 Paris - Jun 22nd 1794 guilliotined at Paris) age 18y, unmarried, ((will be marrying her cousin Louis Marc Antoine de Noailles 1771-1772)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Angélique Françoise d'Assise Rosalie de Noailles, Mlle de Noailles (Aug 1st 1754 - Feb 16th 1833) age 16, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Louis Gabriel de Noailles, (Aug 17th 1757 - Jul 26th 1759) deceaced at the age of 2y FAMILY BRANCH 2. # Emmanuel Marie Louis Cte de Noailles, Marquis de Noailles et de Maintenon (Dec 12th 1720 - Sep 1st 1800) age 50y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife, married Dec 11th 1748: Charlotte Françoise de Hallencourt de Dromesnil, Marquise de Noailles (Oct 29th 1727 Paris - Feb 10th 1791 Versailles) age 43y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((only one son !!)) * Louis Jules César de Noialles, Marquis de Noailles (Jun 24th 1750 - Oct 17th 1838) age 20y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 3. # Philippe de Noailles, Comte de Noailles, Pr de Poix, Duc de Mouchy (Dec 27th 1721 - Jun 27th 1793 guillotined at Paris) age 49y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife, married Nov 27th 1741; Anne Claudine Louise d'Arpajon, Comtesse de Noailles (March 4th 1726 - Jun 27th 1794 guillotined at Paris) age 44y, (("Madame Etiquette" and first lady of honour to Queens of France, Marie Leszczyńska and Marie Antoinette. She met Marie Antoinette at the border, upon her arrival in France and was made responsible for her court behaviour at Versailles. Marie Antoinette greatly disliked her as she prevented her from doing things she liked.)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Louise Henriette Charlotte Philippine de Noailles, Duchess de Duras (Aug 23rd 1745 - Feb 12 1832) age 25y (( French courtier and memoirist. She served as lady in waiting to Marie Antoinette from 1770 to 1791.)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband, married Dec 16th 1760; Emmanuel Céléste Auguste de Durfort, Duc de Lorge (Aug 28th 1741 - Mar 20th 1800) age 29y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Charles Adrien de Noailles, Prince de Poix (Apr 1st 1746 - Dec 7th 1746) deceased as an infant * Louis Philippe de Noailles, Prince de Poix (Jul 10th 1747 - Mar 6th 1748) deceased at the age of 2y * Daniel François Marie de Noailles, Marquis de Noailles (Oct 21st 1749 - Nov 16th 1751) deceased at the age of 2y * Philippe Louis Marc Antoine de Noailles, Duc de Poix et de Mouchy (Dec 21st 1750 - Feb 15th 1819) age 20y, unmarried, ((aristocrate royaliste, capitaine des gardes du roi, lieutenant général)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Louis Marc Antoine de Noailles, Vicomte de Noailles (Apr 17th 1751 Paris – Jan 7th 1804 Havana) 19y, unmarried, ((the General and the politician of French )) ((will be marrying his cousin Anne Pauline Dominique de Noailles on a year 1771-1772)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY)